


AFTERTHOUGHT

by YesRaylla



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesRaylla/pseuds/YesRaylla
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SHOW
Relationships: Izadora/Anacostia Quartermaine, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SHOW

Raelle was sitting in the gardens of Fort Salem, thinking about Scylla.  
Its been three months, why hasn't she tried to contact me? I know I said alot of hateful things to her that day.  
"I hate you. You're dead to me. I wish we never met. You mean nothing to me. I hope you burn in hell."  
I didn't mean any of it. I was just so angry at her for not telling me she was Spree. I told her I was with her no matter what. She must have been terrified about how I would react to her being Spree. She loved me. I was the closest thing to family that she had. I was her home. I was her safe space. She felt safe with me and I felt safe with her. Scyllas a dodger, shes never had a home. Scylla spent 16 years on the run. Alder is the one that gave the order to kill her parents. I don't blame her for joining the Spree. I just wish she would reach out to me.  
Raelle was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Gerneral Alder and her biddys approach.  
"Captain Collar"  
Raelle didn't hear Alder speaking to her.  
"Raelle?" Alder says placing a hand of Raelles shoulder at the same time.  
Raelle startles. Grabbing Alders hand, pulling her over her shoulder and onto the ground.  
Alders biddys and Tally are shocked at what just happened.  
Raelle panicking at what she just did.  
General Alder, I'm so sorry. I didn't hear you. I'm very sorry, please for give me. I mean no harm nor disrespect ma'am.  
"It's okay my child. You were lost in your thoughts. What's been bothering you?"  
General, permission to speak freely?  
"Regarding?"  
What happened to me and Captian Bellweather in the desert in China.  
"Granted"  
General me and Captain Bellweather have been having night terrors. Sometimes we wake up screaming, shaking the room and one time I woke up choking one of my sexual partners nearly to death.  
"The girl, is she okay?"  
She's a bit shaken up but yes, she's okay. I healed her wounds.  
"I'm glad she's okay. I have a meeting with Anacostia and Izadora. I'll have Izadora come find you after, she might be able to help."  
Thank you ma'am. 

Alder made her way across base and into the meeting room. Anacostia and Izadora were standing at the war board.  
Anacostia, Izadora.  
"Ma'am" They both said at the same time.  
Where are we with are defense against the Spree and the Carmaria.  
"The camaria is killing to many of our witches. We don't have enough soldiers to to fight both the Spree and the Camaria. Luckily the Spree hasn't attacked in three months."  
Let's hope the Spree stay quite then.  
"Agreed." Anacostia says  
We need to plan our next attack against the Camaria.  
"Yes ma'am." Anacostia and Izadora say at the same time.  
About two hours later past and they finally have a new attack plan.  
Great we have a new plan. I can't to see how it plays out.  
"Ma'am is that all?"  
Actually there is something else. It's about Captain Collar.  
"Ma'am?" Anacostia says with confusion.  
Captain Collar is having night terrors. Izadora, I told collar that you might be able to help her.  
"How bad are her night terrors?" Izadora asked.  
Bad. On my way to this meeting, she was in the Gardens. It looked as if she was troubled so I stopped to check on her. She was lost in her thoughts, so I put my hand on her shoulder and she drop kicked me.  
"Are you okay?" Anacostia asked  
I'm fine.... collar also woke up nearly choking one of her sexual partners to death.  
"Is her partner okay?" Izadora asked.  
Collar says the girl is a bit shaken up but she's fine. She said she healed the girls wounds. Izadora I told Captain Collar that i would send you to see her. I told her that you might be able to help.  
"Yes ma'am, I'll go see Captain Collar as soon as I can."  
Good. The two of you are dismissed.  
"Thank you ma'am." Anacostia and Izadora say at the same time. 

Raelle was in one of the training rooms working off some steam. Raelles hands repeated hit the dummy while counting in her head. 1.2.3.1.2.3. Each time she counted her blows got faster and harder.  
Raelle began to kick the dummy too now.  
"Rae?"  
What Abs?  
"Are you gonna eat dinner with me of do I have to eat alone?"  
I'm training.  
"Come on, please. I can't eat alone. Everyone just stares at me."  
Fine I'll eat with you.  
"Well let's go then!"

Raelle and Abigail left the training room and headed to the dining hall. They walked in, got some food and went to sit down. The whole room went quite. Everyone stopped and looked at them.  
"Stop staring!" Abigail demanded.  
No one listened. They just stared even harder. Raelle losing her cool, stands up and starts yelling.  
Stop staring before I put my foot up your ass and smash your fucking face in.  
Everyone stopped staring in fear of Raelle. Raelle sat back down and started shoveling food into her mouth.  
"Damn Rae, Slow down"  
I haven't eaten all day.  
"Why?"  
I had alot on my mind and I also kinda forgot.  
"You were thinking if Scylla, weren't you."  
No I was thinking about Tally. I miss our sister.  
"I know. We can't trust Tally anymore. Even if Alder gave Tally her youth back, doesnt mean her loyalty is to us. Her loyalty is to Alder now. She's on Alders side now."  
You don't think I know that.  
Raelle upset, gets up and leaves.  
"Rae where are you going?"  
To train. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SHOW

Anacostia was in the shower when she felt hands wrap around her waist. 

When did you get home? 

"Just now." Izadora said placing a kiss to Anacostia neck.

I missed you today. Anacostia said turning around and wrapping her arms around Izadora neck. 

"Oh did you now?" 

Yeah.

Izadora brings their lips together for a long and hard kiss. 

Mmm. A soft moan escapes Anacostia mouth.

Iz? 

"Yes baby"

I want you. 

Izadora turns the water off, taking Ana's hand and leading her to their bedroom. Izadora shoves her on the bed and climbs on top of her. Their lips clash with a fiery passion. Izadora moves her hand down to Anacostia clit and starts massaging it. She pushes Anacostia head down on the pillows.  
she starts biting Anacostia neck and moving her hand quicker on her clit. Anacostias body starts to shake. Izadora removes her hand and starts nibbling on her nipple. Anacostia let's out a loud moan. Seeing that both of her nipples are very hard, Izadora makes her way down to her clit kissing every inch along the way. Izadora spreads Anacostias legs and kisses her inner thighs. She kisses her clit, teasing her with her soft lips and hot breath. She begins to suck on her clit. Anacostia breathing begins to speed up. Izadora begins to to lick her clit at a quick paste.

I'm gonna cum. Anacostia yells out of breath.

She removes her tongue and inserts two fingers and begins moving them at a fast paste. She looks up to watch her partners face and she cums. Izadora inserts 3 fingers now and moves them even faster than before. 

Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes! Anacostia screams as shes cumming. 

Her body still shaking after she finished. Izadora removes her fingers and licks them clean. She then licks the cum off of Anacostias pussy. 

Mmm. You taste so good. Izadora says as she kisses Anacostias lips. 

A few minutes later they were both sound a sleep. 

Anacostia sleep for about four hours before she woke up. She was unable to fall back asleep so she got up and went to look out the window. She stood in silence looking at the Gardens through her window for about an hour. Izadora rolls over, reaching out for her partner. Realizing that the space next to her is empty, she begins to wake. 

"Babe?" Izadora says opening her eyes and looking around. 

Yeah. Anacostia says startled. 

"What's wrong?" 

Nothing. 

"Don't lie to me!" 

I just have alot on my mind, that all. It's nothing. 

"You're thinking about Raelle, aren't you".

How did you know that?.

"Ana, I know you. You care about Raelle and Abigail as if they were your own children."

Why didn't Raelle come to me about her night terrors?

"Maybe she didn't want you to worry about her. Also shes probably scared to talk about it, to relive it. Maybe she didn't know how to tell you."

I want to go with you when you go talk to her. 

"Okay. Now come back to bed." 

Yes ma'am.

Anacostia climbs back into bed and puts her head on Izadoras chest.  
Anacostia awoke to the smell of delicious food. She gets out of bed and heads for the kitchen. 

Mmm. It smells so good in here. 

"I know." Izadora says as she pours Anacostia a cup of coffee and hands it to her. 

Thanks Iz 

"I was thinking I would go see Raelle as soon as I get to base. Do you still wanna come with me?"

Yes.

"Okay"

By the time they finished eating and getting dressed, it was 6am. They grabbed their keys and left for work. They made their way across base to Raelles room. They stopped outside her door, taking a deep breath before knocking. Anacostia knocked on the door but there was no answer. She decided to bang on the door this time instead of knocking. 

Collar! You have 10 seconds to open this door before I open it for you. 10.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6.... 5.... 

"She's not there." 

Anacostia and Izadora turn around to find a very tired Abigail standing with her door open still in her sleepwear. 

Where is she then? Izadora asked

"I don't know ma'am." 

What do you mean you don't know? You're her unit leader. 

"Ma'am I and Captain Collar got into a fight last night. She said she was going to train. She never came back last night." 

What was the fight about? Anacostia asked with concern

"Tally" Abigail whispered 

"Anacostia, she's not sleeping. She's not eating. She just trains non stop."

When did this start?

"It started after the Bellweather wedding. Then it got a million times worse when we came back from China. Raelles PTSD is way worse than mine." 

Okay I'll talk to her. Do you know if she's sleeping with anyone? 

"No. She's not. 

Okay. Thanks Abigail. Now go back to bed, you need sleep. 

"Yes ma'am"

Abigail shut the door and climbed back into bed. 

Anacostia looked at Izadora. 

Let's go find us a shitbird. 

Anacostia and Izadora walked side by side with their hands behind their backs. 

Ana we should check the training grounds first. 

"Agreed" 

They make their way across base to the training grounds. They entered the building and began their search for Raelle. They searched floor by floor until they found her on the 6th floor. Raelle was drenched in sweat. Her knuckles were covered in blood from hitting the punching bag all night. She didnt even notice them. She just kept hitting the bag as if she's in some kind of trance. 

"OH MY GOD" Anacostia said terrified 

She looks broken. Izadora says 

Anacostia takes a few steps forward. 

Raelle? 

Raelle doesn't answer. She just hits the bag even harder. 

Raelle? It's me, Anacostia. Still with no response from Raelle, she decides to place her hand on Raelles shoulder. 

Raelle just looks at her for a few seconds before speaking. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need healing?" Raelle asks grabbing Anacostias hands. 

A worried expression rested on Raelles face. 

I'm fine. I don't need healing. Anacostia said pulling her hands away. 

"Then why are you here!" Raelles expression turns from worried to pissed in a matter of seconds. 

Alder told us what happened. I'm worried about you. 

"You're worried about me?!" 

Yes. 

"Then where the fuck were you three months ago when I fuckin needed you! Huh? You weren't worried about me then, so don't start pretending now."

Raell- 

"No! The military has taken so much from me! My mom! My sister! My Youth! My freedom! Scylla! The military takes it soldiers and breaks them until there's nothing left! 

Raelle rage begins to turn into a storm inside the training room. High speeds winds, rain and lighting begin to brew. 

Alder doesn't care if her soldiers are tired and all used up! She only cares about fucking power! Tally took Scylla from me! So Adler can keep that traturist bitch! She's dead to me! 

You need to calm down. Izadora says stepping toward Raelle. 

"Or what! You gonna chain me to a fucking chair and torture me like you did the love of my life! Huh?!"

No. I'm gonna give you and Abigail something to help. But first I need to see how bad the night terrors are. 

"Why should I trust you after all the pain you've caused me?" 

Because we care about you. We don't to hurt you anymore. 

"You say that now but what's to stop you from hurting me down the road?" 

Raelle please. Anacostia says

Raelles takes a few deep breaths and the storms calms to a stop

"Fine. When and where?" 

This weekend. I have a house on lake Salem. 

"Okay. I dont know if I can get Abigail to agree to come."

Leave Abigail to me. Anacostia says. 

"Okay. I should get back to training." 

Anacostia and Izadora share a look and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN THE SHOW

Scylla was up stairs in her room. She was sitting in a huge bean bag chair looking out her window thinking about Raelle. 

I can't believe it's been three months since I've seen her smile, looked into her her beautiful blue eyes, kissed her super soft lips, slept in her arms and woke up to her whispering good mornin' beautiful in my ear. I felt safe when I was with her. She was my home. After my parents died, I never thought I would love again but I was wrong. 

Scylla was lost in her thoughts and didn't hear Willa approach. 

Scylla. We need to talk. You can't stay mad at me forever. Willa said 

Scylla didn't respond. 

Willa reached out and gently placed her hand on Scyllas shoulder. Scylla just looked at Willa with an empty expression. 

I'm worried about you. 

"Don't be. I'm fine" Scylla says turning back around. 

No. You're not. You haven't been the same since you came home from Fort Salem.

"Alder chained me to a chair and tortured me for weeks. So of course, I'm not the same." Scylla said standing

That's not what I mean. 

You mean I haven't been the same since Raelle." 

Yeah..... You fell in love with my daughter didn't you? 

"I'm a dodger, we don't get attached to things and people and most certainly we don't ever fall in love. We spend our entire lives on the run. From the day I was born, I was taught to always run, never get attached to things or people. I was taught to only trust other dodgers." Scylla said with tears in her eyes. 

You didn't answer my question. 

"I-" 

A knock at the door interrupted them. 

Entire! Willa yells

A man named Markus, a member of Scylla unit opens the door. 

Yes Markus? 

"Ma'am we're ready for you."

Okay.

Scylla and Markus follow Willa down the stairs and into her office. The rest of Scyllas unit was already waiting for them in Willa office. Scyllas unit consists of 2 Blasters, 2 Healers and 2 Knowers. 

Markus a healer. He has purple hair and green eyes. He wears multiple rings on both his hands. He's very athletic and has toned abs. Both his moms are drill sergeants in the military and are stationed in Sweden. He faked his death and joined the Spree to help free our enslaved brothers and sisters. He joined the Spree on his 21st birthday. He's been with the spree for 2 years now. Him and I joined at the same time. He's my best friend and my 2nd in command. 

Tyler is a blaster. He has sandy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He's very smart for being a dodger. He works out twice a day. He wears alot of beanies and flannels. He wears a pendant neckless of a moon. His parents gave it to him before they were killed. He came to the Spree 6 years ago, he was only 14. He's Willas son, she adopted him 5 years ago. 

Savannah is a knower. She has black hair and brown eyes. She wears all black and stays to herself. She was adopted by 2 humans when she was 3 years old. Her parents were killed when a military operation went sideways. They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was only 14. She joined the Sprees fight when she was 17. 

Haylee is a healer. She has bright pink hair and light blue eyes. She wears jeans and hoodies mostly. She joined the Spree when she was 15. She loves to draw and paint. She reads a lot of books about death and stuff. She's Raelles sister, Willa adopted her when she was 16. 

Jay is a knower. He has red hair and bright blue eyes. He wear skinny jeans, hoodies and t-shirts. He wears multiple rings on his hands. He wears a variety of chain necklaces and he also wears a charm bracelet on his right hand. His parents were killed by the military police when he was 12. Willa found him starving on the streets during the winter 8 years ago. She took him to the spree and raised him as her own. She adopted him when he was 13. 

And then there's me. Scylla the one that fell in love with Raelle. Jay, Tyler, and Haylee's sister. The one I chose over the Spree. 

Scylla? Are you okay? Willa asked 

Drawing Scylla out of thoughts. 

"I'm fine." Scylla says. 

Okay, we are about to start. Willa says 

Scylla nodded her head and went to stand next to her unit. Scylla and her unit are Willas right hand. 

Willa looked back at them before placing her hand on the mirror. She sang a few seeds and after a few minutes the glass disappeared. They were now face to face with Alder, her biddys, the other Generals, Izadora and Anacostia. 

"What is the meaning of this!" Alder said angrily and confused.

A few seconds later Willa wrote on the glass.

I am the leader of the Spree. I want to offer you an Alliance to defeat the Camaria. If you accept my offer, we will stop killing humans. 

" How can I believe the word of a balloon? I don't know who you are." 

Willa sang seed and her face replaced the ballon on the mirror. 

General Bellweather gasped at the sight of Willas face. 

"Sargent Collar, you're supposed to be dead."

I faked my death and became the leader of the Spree. And no my daughter doesn't know I'm alive. General Alder I will give you one week to decide on my offer. Goodbye.

Willa sang another seed and the glass reappeared. 

"Wait. We have a sister that we've never met?" Haylee asked confused 

Yes. Her name is Captain Raelle Collar. She's a healer. The best in her class. She has a wild temper. She's smart, funny and very beautiful. Scylla says with a smile on her face. 

Scyllas unit just stares at her with wide eyes. 

"Wait you know our sister?" Jay asked.

Yes, we were friends. 

"Wait. Were friends. What do you mean?" Tyler asked confused 

It's none of your business. Scylla says walking out of the room.

"Mom?" Haylee asked. 

It's not my place to tell you what happened between Raelle and Scylla. 

"But mom! She's our sister." Haylee yelled 

Damn it Haylee! It's complicated! Leave it alone. Willa yelled

"But-" Haylee tried 

You're dismissed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS.

Raelle and Abigail were packing their bags for their 4 day weekend with Izadora and Anacostia. 

I still can't believe you drop kick ed d Alder. Abigail yelled from her room across the hall. 

"Yeah. Well I'm glad that's all I did. You should've seen her face. I think she shit herself." 

What makes you think that? 

"The look on her face and if she didn't, Tally sure did." Raelle said laughing. 

Do you ever think Tally will get her youth back? 

"I don't know. But if she does, I'm gonna kill her for what she did to us." 

No you're not. Abigail says tossing her bag on Raelles bed. 

"Abigail. She tood by and just watched as Alder tortured us."

I know. I'm gonna kill her first. You can heal her and then kill her yourself. Abigail said with a big smile. 

"I like that plan." 

What time did Izadora say she and Anacostia would pick us up? 

"5pm. I still can't believe Alder gave us a 4 day weekend." Raelle says zipping her bag. 

I can't believe it either. It's 10 till 5. We should head down and wait. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Raelle says grabbing her bag. 

Raelle opens her door and finds General Alder standing in the hallway about to knock. Abigail and Raelle drop their bags and stand at attention. 

General Alder. Raelle and Abigail say at the same time. 

"Captain Bellweather and Captain Collar. The 2 of you lost something very important in China. I thought it was about time I gave it back to you."

Raelle and Abigail looked at each other confused. Before they could say anything, someone had wrapped their arms around them. 

"I missed you guys" Tally said with tears in her eyes. 

Thank you ma'am. Abigail said. 

"You're welcome. I'll leave y'all to catch up. Enjoy your weekend. I'll see the 3 of you on Tuesday. 

Alder left leaving the 3 of them alone.

Get off of us! Abigail yelled

"What? Are y'all not happy to see me?" Tally said confused 

Are you fucking serious? Abigail yelled back handing Tally and busting her lip. 

Abigail pushes past Tally and leaves. Tally looks at Raelle with tears in her eyes. 

Before Tally could speak, Raelle had Collided her fist with Tallys face leaving her with a broken nose and blood everywhere. 

Grab your bag bitch, Anacostia and Izadora are waiting for us downstairs. 

Abigail made her way out of the building to find Anacostia and Izadora waiting by their truck. 

Where's Raelle and Tally? Anacostia asked. 

"I think Raelle is handling her feeling with Tally." Abigail said with a smirk.

What is that supposed to mean? 

"You'll see."

Raelle walked out of the building with an angry expression. Tally followed a few seconds later. 

Tally what happened? Anacostia asked worried. 

"Nothing. It was an accident." Tally said glancing at Anacostia and then at Raelle and Abigail. 

We should get going it's freezing. Izadora says getting into the truck. 

Izadora takes the drivers seat, Anacostia takes the passenger seat and Raelle, Abigail and Tally climb in the back. 

The car ride from base to Izadoras house was about an hour. Tally fell asleep about 20 minutes into the ride. 

Abigail nudged Raelle. 

What? Raelle said looking at Abigail

"Their holding hands." Abigail said pointing at Izadora and Anacostia. 

So. How long have y'all been together? Raelle says just loud enough for them to hear but not loud enough to wake Tally. 

"12 years. We met in basic and fell in love. We have hid our relationship from everyone, including Alder." 

Well at least you get to be with the woman you love, unlike some of us. 

Izadora and Anacostia look at Raelle through the rearview mirror to see sadness rested upon her face and tears in her eyes. 

"Rae you okay? Abigail asked with concern.

Yeah. I'm fine. Raelle says looking out the window and wiping her tears away. 

"No. You're not." 

Leave it alone. 

"No. You need to talk about it. About Scylla."

No I don't. But even if I did, I wouldn't talk to you about her because all you do is judge. I'm tired of being judge. 

"Rae I-"

Stop. Just stop. I can't take it anymore. 

We're here Anacostia says unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out. 

Abigail, Tally and Raelle get out of the truck and stretch. They grab their bags. 

Izadora and Anacostia house was huge. 3 stories, a basement and a 4 car garage. 

Damn. Izadora and Anacostia are living large. Tally says. 

"Wait. You know they're together? How." Abigail says getting in Tallys face. 

I'm a knower remember. 

" or maybe you spied on all of us when you were biddy. Raelle yells getting in Tallys face as well. 

Come on! We'll give y'all a tour of the house. The 1st floor consisted of a massive kitchen, dining room, living room Anacostias study and a huge training room. The second floor consists of those 5 bedrooms, each with a private bathrooms. The third floor is the master bedroom. The basement is Izadoras lab and study. 

Anacostia showed them to their.

Change out your uniforms and get cleaned up. I'm going to go start dinner. Anacostia says walking up the stairs to her bedroom. 

Anacostia takes her uniform off and change into sweats and hoodie. She takes her hair down and brushes. She then heads down to the kitchen. SHe pulls out the hamburger meat and starts seasoning it. 

Hey Iz, can you come here please! Anacostia yelled loud enough so that Izadora vouod hear her in the basement.

"Coming Ana!" Izadora yells back 

Izadora takes off her lab coat and heads up the stairs. 

"What do you need help with my love?" Izadora shows wrapping her arms round Anacostias waist. 

Can you help me with dinner please.

" of course. What do you want me to do."

Can you peel the potatoes and cut them for the fries please.

" yes. I think I can do that." Izadora says kissing Anacostias neck. 

Izadora grab the bag of potatoes and begins peeling them.

"Raelle said that her and Abigail don't have night terrors every night. She says that on the nights she doesn't have a night terror, Abigail does sometimes does. She also says that on the nights that she doesn't have them she has trouble sleeping." 

Okay. I'll take Raelle and you can have Abigail. 

Anacostia says making the meat into patties.

Izadora puts the fries into a pan and puts them on the stove. 

Did you see Tally's face? Anacostia said washing her hands.

"Yeah. She said it was an accident."

I think Raelle did it. Her hand had fresh blood on it. It should be starting to bruise by now. 

"Okay. Can you try to find out more." 

Yeah. I'm gonna go start the grill. 

"Okay. I'm gonna go change." Izadora says heading up the stairs.

Tally stopped outside Raelles room to listen to Raelles and Abigails conversation. 

I can't believe Tally thought we were just forget about what she did. 

" we can never trust her again. Shes dead to me." Abigail said laying in bed next to Raelle. 

I know. Once a biddy, always a biddy. 

"If Tally finds out what we can do, she'll tell Alder. Alder will use us until we are all used up. Alder can never find out about what really happened in China, neither can Tally."

Agreed. We keep our new abilities a secret. 

Tally was confused and hurt. 

They don't trust me. They lied to Alder about what happened in China. They have new abilities that no one knows about. Maybe Anacostia will know what to do. 

Tally heads downstairs looking for Anacostia. She finds her outside at the grill. 

Can we talk?" Tally asks sitting on the outside couch.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Anacostia asks.

I overheard Raelle and Abigail talking. They said I can't be trusted because I was a biddy. They said once a biddy, always a biddy. I don't know what to do.

"Just give them time. They've been alone for the last 3 months. Did they say anything else?" 

Yes. They said that they lied to Alder about what happened in China. They said that I and Alder can never know what really happened in China. They said that they have new abilities and that me and Alder can never know about them. Abigail said that if Alder knew what they could do, she would use them until there was no life left in them. 

" wait. Raelle and Abigail lied to Alder. They have new abilities that no one knows about." 

You didn't know? I thought she told you.

"No. I haven't talked to her since she left for China."

You haven't talked to her in 3 months. That's why she didn't tell you. She doesn't trust you anymore. 

"We should keep this between us. Raelle and Abigail can't now we know about this. It could end badly and judging by your face, I would say that you've had enough beatings for the day."

I told you it was an accident. 

"We both know that's a lie." Anacostia says taking the the food inside. 

"You can help set the table." 

Okay. Tally said following Anacostia into the house. 

Tally puts the plates on the table with the wine glasses. Izadora puts the fries, lettuce and tomatoes on the table. 

Dinner! Anacostia yells. 

Raelle and Abigail come running down the stairs. They all sit down and begin eating. Raelle and Abigail finish first. Tally Izadora and Anacostia finish soon after. 

Thanks for dinner. It was delicious. Raelle says taking a sip of her wine. 

"You're welcome." Anacostia says 

"How did you hurt your hand?" Izadora asks 

It was an accident. It's nothing. I'm gonna go take a shower. Raelle says getting up and heading up stairs. 

Yeah. I'm gonna go shower too. Abigail says. 

"Go on Tally. We'll clean this mess up." Anacostia says taking the plates to the kitchen.

Raelle was in the shower when Anacostia ripped open the shower curtain revealing Raelles naked body. 

What the fuck! Raelle yells startled.

"We need to talk" Anacostia says with her arms crossed and a Stern expression on her face.

No we don't. Raelle says yanking the curtain shut again. 

"What really happened in China?" Anacostia asks in a soft voice. 

What happened is in the report. Raelle says turning off the water and stepping out.

"I know you lied to Ald-

Anacostia stop speaking when she saw Raelles back. It was covered in scars and burns. 

What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Raelle says turning around to reveal more scars and burns. 

Anacostia just stared at Raelles scars and burns thinking to herself.   
Her scars and burns weren't in the medical report. What the hell happened to her that desert? She must have been tortured. Who did this to her. Does Abigail have scars and burns to?

Anacostia was brown over thoughts when Raelle pushed past her.

"Wait!" Anacostia yells

What. Raelle says turning to face her. 

"You're covered in scars and burns. What happened?" 

Nothing. It doesn't matter. Raelle says going to get dressed.

"Yes it does. Now tell me how the hell you got those scars and burns!"

Anacostia please don't. Don't make me relive what Alder did to me. Raelle said with pain in her voice. 

"What do you mean, what Alder did to you?" Anacostia said with confusion.

Pease don't ask questions. Raelle says beginning to cry. 

"Raelle what did Alder do to you. Anacostia asked stepping closer. 

Ask Tally. She knows what Alder did to me, she was there. She just watched and did nothing. 

"Tell me what Alder did." 

I just want to go to bed.

"Okay. I'll be back later to monitor you. Let me know if you need anything."

Okay. 

Anacostia heads upstairs to her room to get ready for the night. She grabs a book, some water and a blanket. She heads down to Raelles room. She gives Izadora who is already comfy in Abigail's room, a goodnight kiss. She then makes her way to Raelles room and shuts the door. She turns on a small lamp in the corner next to a giant bean bag chair. She lays down and starts to read.

Raelle had only been sleeping for about 3 hours when she woke to find a peaceful Anacostia reading her book. Raelle grabs a pillow and throws it at her. Anacostia startles, looking up to find an angry lookin Raelle. 

Asshole. Raelle says laying her head back on her pillow. 

"What?" 

I needed you, but you were nowhere to be seen. You're fucking asshole.

"I-' 

Anacostia was cut off by screams coming from across the hall.

Rae we got to go! Raelle! I swear to God if you lay a hand on her Alder I'll kill you! 

Before Anacostia could react to what was happening, Raelle was already out of bed and on her way to Abigail. Anacostia followed quickly.

Alder why are you torturing us! We've told you everything that happened in China! Please don't set us on fire again! We're telling the truth! Tally do something! Please tell a put a stop to this! Tally you bitch!

Raelle rushed to Abigails beside trying to wake her. 

Abigail! Raelle yells. 

Abigail! Wake up! 

Abigail wakes up in a panic, she doesn't remember where she is until she feels strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a tight hug.

Shh. It's okay. I got ya. Raelle says placing a kiss to her head. 

Abigail open her eyes and began looking around. Her eyes landed on a quiet Tally standing in the doorway. Abigail sucked in all the air she could before windstriking tally out of the room. Tally traitorous bitch! You stood by and did nothing while Alder tortured us! You're dead to me! Do you hear me, you're dead to me! 

Tally was terrified. She ran back to her room, shut the door and locked it.

Anacostia and Izadora looked at Raelle and Abigail shocked. 

"Ald- Alder tortured y'all?" Anacostia says with tears in her eyes. 

I need a shower. Abigail says getting out of bed. 

Raelle starting to get out of bed as well. 

Alone. Abigail yells. 

Raelle gets up and heads back to her room. 

"Wait!" Anacostia and Izadora yelled at the same time. 

What! Raelle yells turning around. 

"We need to talk about Alder." Anacostia says

Fine.

"What did Alder do to y'all?" Izadora asks

Raelle pulls her shirt up to reveal her scars and burns. 

She chained us to a chair. She took knives to us. She beat us, and she set us on fire repeatedly.

"Do the scars and burns itch?" Izadora asks. 

Yeah. It's also very uncomfortable for me to wear clothes, let alone sleep in them. 

"Okay. I'll make some cream for you to put on them."

My entire body is coved in scars and burns. 

"Okay. I'll make alot. And Raelle, you can sleep naked." Izadora says

Thanks. 

"Now try to get some sleep. We will talk about this more later." Anacostia says 

Okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Raelle got out of bed, grabbed a pen and some paper. She snuck past a sleeping Anacostia and tiptoed down the stairs. She wrapped herself in a blanket and walked to the end of the dock. She sat down and began writing. 

Pops,

I know I haven't spoken to you since I got back from China but I need to tell you somethings and you're gonna be mad at me.

I met this girl, her name is Scylla. Scylla Ramshorn. She's smart. she's funny. She loves to read. She's very beautiful. She took all the pain away that I feel about mom. Scylla and I went to this wedding and there was an attack. I was told that she had been killed during the attack. I planned on you meeting her at my graduation.

It turns out that she wasn't killed during the attack at the wedding. Scylla was being tortured by General Alder because she's Spree. She escaped while I was in China. I haven't spoken to her since. She had orders to bring me to the Spree but she didn't. She chose me over them.

She told me that she loves me. Pops I loved her, I still do. I don't care that she's Spree or that she's killed innocent people before. I love her and she loves me. That's all that should matter. I want to marry her. I tried to kill myself when they told me she was dead. I couldn't take the pain of losing her. I hope you get to meet her one day. 

The other thing that I need to tell you is that I actually died in China. I don't know how I'm alive but I am. I have really bad PTSD. I wake up screaming and shaking the room. I want mom to hold me and tell it's gonna be okay, but I also want Scylla to hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay. 

Love ya pops. 

Love Rae. 

Raelle folded the letter and put it in the envelope. She sealed it and sang a seed to summon a messenger bird. She clipped the letter to the bird. 

Take this to Edwin Collar, Chippewa Cession please.

The bird took off. Raelle stood up and went back to the house. She tiptoed back up the stairs and went into her room. She took her shirt off and climbed back into bed. 

Where did you go? Anacostia asked sitting up.

"I needed some time alone. I wrote my Pops a letter. I told him about Scylla."

What! Why? 

"I needed to talk to someone about her." 

Why didn't you talk to me? 

"I wasn't sure if I could."

You can always talk to me about anything. 

"Okay... Ever since I got back from China, I haven't been able to sleep in the dark. I'm scared to."

That's normal. I was the same way after I saw combat for the first time. 

"How did you get through it?"

Izadora. She was by my side through it all. 

"Lucky"

You and Scylla will be together again. Izadora said that before Scylla met you, she was depressed, angry and filled with nothing but pain. Izadora said that Scylla wasn't depressed or filled with pain when she was with you. She said was happy when she was with you. Izadora and I are on yours and Scyllas side. We don't care that she's Spree. The two of you love each other and that's all that should matter. 

"Yeah, Alders never gonna let happen though."

Then y'all keep your relationship a secret like me and Izadora have. 

"Actually your relationship is that big of a secret."

What do you mean? 

"Tally knew about y'all before me and Abigail did."

What! How? 

"She's a Knower. Which means all the other knowers probably know as well."

Damn them Knowers! 

"Do you ever plan on asking Izadora to marry you?"

Yes. I've had a ring for a few years now, but I don't know how to ask her. 

"Well, do you want a marriage for 5 year or do you want one for life?"

I want to spend the rest of my life with her. 

"Okay"

Get dressed. I'm gonna go cook breakfast. Anacostia says opening the door to find a zombie looking Abigail. 

"Morning."Abigail says. 

Morning. Come on let's get you some coffee. Anacostia says taking Abigail hand and leading her down the stairs. 

Anacostia made pancakes, bacon and eggs.

Breakfast! Anacostia yelled

They sat down and began eating. 

I think I'm gonna go to the store after we eat. Anacostia says 

"Okay, I'll make a list of things we need. Izadora says taking a sip of her coffee. 

Raelle you're going with me. It will give us sometime to talk about things. 

"Okay". Raelle says shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth. 

They finish eating and get ready for the day. Izadora hands Anacostia the shopping list. 

It's a long one. Izadora says kissing Anacostia on the lips. 

"Thanks. Would you please try to Abigail and Tally to work things out while we're gone."

Yes.

"I want to ask them to move it. It's not safe for them at Fort Salem anymore. I don't trust Alder with them anymore."

Okay. We can ask them. 

"Also. If Alder accepts the Sprees offer, I want to invite Scylla to live with us."

We don't even know if she's still alive. 

"I know, but if she is I want her to know she has a home."

You always did have a soft spot for strays. Izadora says with a smirk. 

"If I remember correctly, that's how I got you into my bed."

Oh I remember having sex in General Alders house many times. Do you think she knows about us? 

"I don't think so. If she does, she never said anything. I think it's time that I tell her. I mean she is my adopted mother after all. I've always been very private about my personal life. She doesn't even know that I like women."

I know. We were always careful when you lived with Alder and we still are.

"I think it's time for that to change"

What do you mean? 

"I think it's time for people to find out about us."

Okay. 

Raelle comes down stairs ready to go. 

Hi. Raelle says walking to put her shoes on. 

"You ready?" Anacostia asks grabbing her keys. 

Yeah. 

Let's go then

Anacostia drove to a home decor store. 

What are we doing here? Raelle asked else confused. 

"I'm going to ask Izadora to marry me tonight at midnight and you're going to help me with."

Seriously? 

"Yes."

How do you want to propose? Do you want to have a dinner or a walk in the woods? 

"I want to do it in the woods. I want it be bright and beautiful. I don't know how to build what I want that's why you're here. I want you to build me the most beautiful, magical place in the woods that anyone has ever."

Okay.

Anacostia grabbed a basket and started shopping. Raelle and Anacostia went to every aisle getting whatever they needed. Raelle grabbed a bunch of different lights. She grab some pillows and blankets. She also grabbed a lot of candles.

Do you have a generator? 

"Yes."

We need to stop at a flower shop on our way back. 

"Okay."

Anacostia put the bags in the truck and drives to a flower shop. 

Go buy 24 Rose's. 

"Okay."

20 minutes later Anacostia comes out of the store with 24 black roses.

Okay. Let's go home.

Anacostia puts the truck in park and gets out. 

Come on let's take the food in before Izadora comes out and tries to help. 

They carry the bags in a put them away. 

Where the hell have y'all been?! Izadora yells from behind them.

Shit! Anacostia and Raelle say at the same time startled.

They turn around to find an upset looking Izadora with her arms crossed. 

"We worked things out between us. I trust her again." Raelle says shoving a cookie into her mouth.

"How did things go with Abigail and Tally." Anacostia asks 

Things went good. They hugged it out. Izadora says kissing Anacostia.

"They just hugged it out?" 

Well. Abigail beat the shit out of Tally, but they are sister again. 

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on them." Raelle says leaving. 

"Iz I need you to clear your schedule tonight."

Why? 

"Because our anniversary is Tuesday and we probably won't have time to celebrate, so we are going to celebrate at midnight."

Okay. Do I get a hint. Izadora asks with a smile.

"Your hint is a magical night in the woods."

Oh I like the sound of that. Izadora says sliding her hands under Anacostia shirt. 

"I'm pretty sure your wants can wait a few more hours."

I don't want you. I need you. Izadora says slamming Anacostia body against hers. 

Anacostia kisses Izadora slow and hard. She then places a kiss right below her ear and whispers. 

"You can wait." Anacostia whispers walking away. 

I ordered pizza for dinner. Izadora yells. 

"Okay." Anacostia yells back. 

Anacostia makes her way to the end of the dock. 

I need the two of you to help me and Raelle with something. 

"Sure." Tally says 

"Tally you don't even know what she wants us to do. Wait. What are we helping y'all with?" Abigail asks. 

I'm going to ask Izadora to marry me tonight at midnight. 

"Oh my god!!!" Tally yells. 

"Calm down Tally." Raelle says. 

We have a lot of work we need to get done. Anacostia says pulling out a notepad.

Tally you're in charge of making me and Izadora snacks for later tonight. 

"On it!" Tally says with a big smile. 

Abigail make sure Tally keeps her mouth shut. 

"On it." Abigail says 

Now let's get the truck. Anacostia says grabbing her keys out of her pocket. 

"What about dinner!" Raelle yells. 

It's not here yet. Now the three of y'all come on. It's getting dark. Anacostia yells back. The four of them get into the truck. It was about a 10 minute drive from the house to the proposal site. They get out of the truck and begin setting up. Abigail and Tally begin putting the fake rose pedals on the ground. Raelle puts the lights up. Tally sets up the bed. Anacostia comes back with pizza and the generator. 

This is beautiful. Thank you. 

"You're welcome" Abigail says. 

Abigail I need you to go pick Izadora up. She's waiting. 

Okay. 

Abigail pulls up to the house. She gets out and heads inside to find Izadora dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

Let go! Abigail yells grabbing the basket of food.

"Okay" Izadora says walking out the door. 

They get in the truck and leave. 

Back at in the woods, Anacostia was super nervous. 

"Their here." Tally yells. 

"Okay. You got this Anacostia." Raelle says hugging Anacostia. 

Thanks for everything. 

"You're welcome." 

Abigail and Izadora make their way along the path.

What's this? Izadora asks confused.

"Follow the path of rose's picking them up as you go." Abigail says with a smile.

The path was covered in rose petals and there was a black rose on the ground every 5 ft. She comes upon a clearing covered in rose petals. The lights wrapped up the trees. Anacostia was standing in the center with her arms behind her back and a smile on her face.

Hi. Anacostia says kissing Izadora. 

"This is beautiful." Izadora says looking around.

12 years ago when I met you in basic, I had no clue that you would be the love of my life. The woman I would wake up to and go to bed with. You make me happy. You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I always want to come home to you.   
Anacostia gets down on one knee and opens a small box with a beautiful engagement ring in it. 

Izadora will you marry me? Anacostia asked with tears in her eyes. 

"Yes. I'll marry you." Izadora says crying. 

Anacostia and Izadora share a kiss. Anacostia puts the ring on Izadoras finger. 

Raelle, Abigail and Tally sing a seed and it begins to snow. Izadora and Anacostia look up confused. 

Raelle! Anacostia yells. 

"What!" Raelle yells back.

It's already cold outside and now you make it snow! 

"Don't worry, I'm sure y'all will find a way to stay warm."

Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS

Alder sat at her desk thinking of the Sprees offer. Can I the Spree? Can I trust willa Collar? Maybe this Alliance is a good idea. I don't have enough soldiers to fight both is Spree in the camaria. Maybe I should give the Spree a chance. 

A knock on the door drew her from her thoughts. 

Enter!

Anacostia walked in with her hands behind her back and her head held high.

"Ma'am you wanted to see me."

Yes. Sit down please. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. 

So, what do you think of the Sprees offer? 

"Permission to speak freely?"

Granted.

"Ma'am, I think you should take their offer. Willas right, we can't fight both of them at the same time. We should give the Spree a chance. They want the Camaria gone just as much as we do."

Thank you for being honest, you are dismissed. 

"Thank you ma'am."

Anacostia you need to tell Captain Collar about her mother. 

"Understood ma'am"

Anacostia made her way out of Alders office, down some stairs and out the double doors. She headed towards Raelles dorm. 

How am I going to tell her that her mom is alive and then she's the leader the Spree. She's going to be so angry, heartbroken and Confused. Willa chose the Spree over Raelle. Willas the leader of the Spree. The one that sent Scylla to recruit Raelle into the Spree...... this is gonna be bad. 

Anacostia made her way inside the building that Raelles dorm was in. She walked down the long hallway and pass the dining hall. She went up the stairs and walked to the end of the hall. She stopped outside Raelles door. She waited a few seconds before knocking.

Raelle opened the door in nothing but a towel. 

It's 2am, is everything okay? 

"No. We need to talk."

Now? Can't it wait? I'm busy. 

"No. It can't"

Before Raelle could say anything else, Anacostia was forcing her way in. Raelle quickly shut the door. 

Anacostia stopped dead in her tracks when she a naked redhead looking at her terrified. 

Out of nowhere, Anacostia starts laughing uncontrollably. 

Anacostia? Are you okay? Raelle asks placing a hand on Anacostias back. 

"No. This is who you chose to date after Scylla Ramshorn. Just look at her, she looks like a terrified puppy. She's harmless. Wait. Is she the one you nearly choked to death?"

Yes. 

"Scylla would've kicked your ass before you would even come near to killing her."

What makes you think think. Raelle asks getting dressed

"Scylla Ramshorn is a member of the Spree." 

Good point.

"Private Milton get dressed and leave now!"

"Yes ma'am" Milton says getting up and getting dressed. 

Milton opens the door. 

Alex I'll come find ya later. Raelle says 

"Okay."

Milton closes the door. 

Anacostia you said we needed to talk. 

"Yes"

Anacostia sings a seed to soundproof the room.

"Raelle. Your mom is alive."

What? She can't be. She dead. Raelle says confused 

"She's the leader of the Spree."

No! You're lying! Raelle yells. 

Raelle is so upset that a small lightning storm forms inside her room. 

"You need to calm down." Anacostia says looking up at the storm. 

Why should I believe a word you say. Raelle yelled getting in Anacostias face. 

"Why would I lie to you about your mother being alive?"

I don't know, but you are! 

"Raelle! Your mom offer Alder an Alliance to help defeat the Camaria. Alder is accepting your moms offer."

Raelle sits down on the bed and the storm comes to a calm. 

My mom is alive and the leader of the Spree? She faked her death and left me and Pops alone? Why would she do that to us? Raelle asked crying. 

"Yes. your mom faked her death to become the leader of the Spree. I don't know why she would cuse you so much pain."

Anacostia went to Raelle and hugged her.

"I need to tell you something else."

Okay. Raelle wiping her tears away. 

"Your mom is the one that gave Scylla the order to recruit you into the Spree."

What? 

"Scylla was sent to bring you to your mom, not the Spree."

Scylla chose me over the Spree though.

"I know. I don't think she knew that your mom was the leader of the Spree when she chose you."

Oh my god! Raelle says standing up 

"What!" Anacostia says with concern 

Scylla was supposed to bring me to the Spree, my mom but she didn't because she fell in love with me. What if my mom did something to her. What if she hurt Scylla. 

"Your mom wouldn't hurt Scylla"

Why not? I mean it makes sense. She hasn't tried tocontact me at all. Anacostia What If she's dead. What if that's why she hasn't reached out.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Hopefully you'll see her soon." 

But what if I don't. 

"Don't think it that."

Okay.

"I'm gonna go wake Abigail and Tally."

Anacostia leaves and it feels like forever before she returns with Abigail and Tally. 

"What did you do now shitbird? "Abigail asks. 

Sit down Anacostia needs to tell y'all something. Raelle says crossing her arms. 

"What is it." Abigail asks looking at Anacostia

The leader of the Spree offered Alder and Alliance. Alders taking it. 

"What! She can't do that." Abigail yells.

Yes she can, and she did. Also there's something else.

"Nothing could be worst than working with the Spree." 

My mom is alive. Raelle says

"What?" Abigail and Tally say at the same time. 

My mom is alive and she's the leader of the Spree.

"What!" Abigail yells.

Abigail. Raelle says with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry. Come here." Abigail says hugging Raelle.

It's not safe for y'all here anymore. Izadora and I want y'all to move in with us.

"Alder will never allow that." Abigail says

Lucky for us you and Raelle have really bad PTSD. Also Izadora already got Alder to sign off on it. 

When do we leave? Raelle asks

Tomorrow night. Alders giving you three more days off to move and get settled in. I've also decided to give you all some money to design your new rooms however you want. 

"Sweet!" Tally squeals

The two of you should go back. 

"Okay."They both say walking out the door. 

What about Alex? I just can't leave her. I kind of like her. Raelle says in a soft voice.

Fine. I guess your new pet can have sleepovers at the house.

Thanks.

Now let's get you packed. It's going to be a long day. 

The two of them spent hours packing. They finished just before lunch.

I'm going to go grab lunch with Alex. Raelle says putting her jacket on. 

Okay. You have 3 hours to say your good-byes.

Okay. Raelle says walking out. 

Raelle grabbed 5 sandwiches and two bottles of water. She headed into the woods to find her new pet. She spent 40 minutes walking in the woods before she found Alex, her sex pet. Raelle come to a small clearing in the woods of Fort Salem. She finds Alex and kneeling on the ground washing her hands in a small stream. 

Hey! Raelle yells

Alex looking up to see who it is.

"Hi!" 

Raelle walks over to Alex and gives her a hello kiss. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks surprised. 

I thought we could have lunch and talk. Raelle says pulling out the food and water. 

"Sure!"

Raelle and Alex found a tree to eat under. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Alex asks taking a bite of her sandwich. 

I'm leaving. Raelle says shoving her sandwich in her mouth. 

"Like on a mission?" 

No. I'm moving in with Anacostia. 

"What? Why? 

My PTSD is really bad. She needs to be able to watch me to see if the meds work or not.

"When?" 

2 hours. Raelle says taking a drink of water. 

"We better make the most of it then." Alex is taking her shirt off.

Raelle pushed Alex down on her back and slid her hand in to her pants. 

Before long Alex's body began to shake. Raelle placed soft kisses all over Alex's stomach. She kissed her way down to Alex's pants. She quickly undid them and pulled them off. She placed kisses along her thigh. She slowly licked her pussy making her let out a soft moan. She quickens her paste. Alexs body begins to shake uncontrollably and before she knew it she was swallowing a mouthful of cum.

Alex took a few seconds to catch her breath before flipping Raelle over onto her back. Alex begins ripping her close off. She places kisses all over Raellesnbody, leaving marks as she went. She slid two fingers and Raelles wet pussy and begin moving them quickly. Raelles body began to shake. Alex slid a third finger in, this time sending Raelle over the edge. She remove her fingers and wipes them clean.

Raelle received quickly.

"I should be going." Alex says standing to get dressed.

So soon? Raelle asks sitting up. 

"Yeah. I have class soon and I need to get cleaned up." Alex says kissing Raelle goodbye and leaving. 

Raelle laid back down.

That was the worst sex I've ever had. I faked an orgasm. My needs haven't been taken care of since Scylla. What am I going to do. Raelle says as she gets dressed and leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS

Scylla was in the kitchen cooking Chili. 

Jay pass me the peppers please.

"Here"

Thanks. Now go wash up. Dinner is almost ready. 

Jay, Haylee, Savannah and Tyler head upstairs. 

You too Markus. Scylla says stirring the Chili.

"Who's Raelle?"

Scylla froze at the sound of Raelles name. She began having flashbacks of their time together. 

Picking Raelle up and spinning her in her arms. Kissing those super soft lips for the first time. Dancing at the Bellweather wedding. Telling her she loved her. Being pinned against the wall with Raelles hand down her pants. 

"Scylla?" Markus says placing his hand on her shoulder.

Scylla looked at him blankly.

Sorry. What did you say?

"Who's Raelle?"

Someone I used to know. That's all. It doesn't concern you. 

"Scylla. I'm your second in command. I have the right to know who she is."

No! You don't! Scylla yells getting in his face.

"Calm down." Markus says backing away from Scylla. 

No! If you ever ask me who she is again, I'll kill you. Am I clear?

Markus is in pure shock and he's terrified. He's never seen Scylla like this. No one in her unit has ever seen her upset before. 

Markus! Do you understand?

"Yes" 

Great. Now go wash up. Dinner is ready. 

Markus makes his way upstairs. Savannah, Jay, Tyler and Haylee was waiting for him. 

"What the fuck happened down there." Haylee asked

I asked Scylla who Raelle was to her.

"And." Haylee, Jay and Tyler all said at the same time. 

She got super angry and in my face. 

"We've never seen her angry before." Savannah says

She told me that if I ever asked her about Raelle again she'll kill me. 

"Okay. Raelle is our sister but who is she to Scylla?" Tyler said. 

"Why won't she tell us anything" Jay asked 

I don't know but I plan of finding out. Markus says drying his hands.

"We should head down before she comes up here." Savannah says heading downstairs.

They all got some chili. They set down and was beginning to eat when Willa came in. 

Scylla. We need to talk now. Take your food to my office.

"Talk? What about?" 

Raelle. Willa says grabbing a bowl of Chili.

Scylla gets up and leaves. Willa follows soon after that. Scylla unit looks at each other. Markus gets up and places his hands on the glass door. 

"What are you doing?" Haylee asks. 

Spying on Scylla and Willa. I want to know who Raelle is. 

Markus sings a few seeds and a one way channel is opened to Willa office. 

Raelle knows I'm alive.

"Wha- what? How?"

Anacostia told her. Alder ordered her to. Raelle was pretty angry.

"She'll forgive you. Just give her some time."

She thinks I did something to you. She thinks that maybe you're dead. Willa says. 

"Why would she think you did something to me and why would she think I'm dead." 

You haven't tried to contact her. 

"I-"

You never answered my question. 

"What question. Scylla asked finishing her Chili.

I asked if you fell in love with my daughter.

"Before I met Raelle, I never saw myself having a family. A life of peace and happiness. I felt safe in her arms. She took the pain of losing my parents away."

Scylla it didn't realize she was crying until Willa handed her a tissue.

You still didn't answer my question.

"Your daughter is the love of my life. The woman I want to marry, have kids with, grow old with and die with. I will always love Raelle no matter what. I haven't slept in 3 months. I can't sleep without her."

And your unit.

"What about them?"

Have you told them about Raelle? 

"How am I supposed to tell them that I fell in love with the half witch, half-human? But I chose her over the Spree. How am I supposed to tell Haylee, Tyler and Jay that I fell in love with there sister and chose her over them. That when you told me that the camaria took a knife, put it through her heart and that she died. I tried to kill myself. Raelle should be dead but she isn't. I don't know how to tell my unit that. They will hate me for falling in love with a human. I'm a Dodger, which means no attachments. I found the love of my life." 

Okay. Get some rest. 

Scylla gets up to leave. 

"If I do manage to get some sleep, I always have night terrors and wake up screaming. I soundproof my room. Can you give me something to help me sleep?"

Yes, but I need to watch you sleep.

"Okay. My room? In an hour?" 

Sounds good.

Scylla leaves Willas office and goes straight to her room to get ready for bed.

Scyllas unit just stared at each other shocked. 

Scyllas in love with a human. Markus said in disbelief 

"Scylla tried to kill herself." Haylee says 

"She chose some half-breed slut over us." Savannah says

"That half breed slut is our sister." Tyler says

"I don't care that she's your sister, she's fucking disgusting. Whatever Scylla and this half-breed felt for each other is fucking disgusting. Scylla needs to be dealt with."

Savannah! Scylla is our family and unit leader. We stand by her no matter what. We act as if nothing has changed. Am I clear? 

"Yes." Savannah says upset. 

Good. Now go get some sleep, tomorrows gonna be along day.

Markus shuts all the lights off and heads upstairs. 

Scylla was already asleep when Willa came in. She took a seat at Scyllas desk. She repositioned the chair so she could see Scylla better. She looked at the clock. 

9:03 p.m. This is going to be a long night. Willa thought to herself.

I must have fallen asleep. Willa thinks to herself. She lifted her head and looked at the clock. 3:46 am. 

You snore loudly. 

Scyllas voice startles her, making her jump out of her seat. 

"You're supposed to be asleep."

And you're supposed to be watching me sleep not snoring like a fucking bear. 

"How long have you been listening to me snore?"

Since Midnight. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" 

You look peaceful and you needed the sleep. Besides I couldn't sleep, so there was no reason for me to wake you.

"Okay, but since we are both up now. You can help me with some paperwork." Willa says getting up.

Okay. Scylla says following Willa 

Willa and Scylla sat in Willas office doing paperwork when an alarm started going off. Scyllas unit rushes downstairs. 

"What happened!" Markus yells.

The Camaria attacked us. Scylla said angry

"How bad is it?" Markus asked 

Bad. 23 dead and 14 wounded so far. Willa says

Get ready. They may need our help. Scylla says running up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Alder sat at the meeting table with Anacostia, Izadora and the other Generals. Everyone was just staring at Alser awaiting her answer about The Sprees offer. 

I've decided to accept the Sprees Alliance. We don't have enough soldiers to fight both The Spree and the Camaria at the same time. I'm having barracks built for them as we speak. We will house 500 Spree agents on base. There Barracks will be the same as ours. They will be in the woods near War College. They will have access to everything we do. They will teach our soldiers how to blend in. They will train us with. We will work together as a team. They will train with us. They will teach us their ways. We will also watch the Spree on a mission. We need to know how they operate. Am I understand? 

"Yes." They all say at the same time. 

Good. Now let's inform the Spree. General Izadara would you please open a two-way Channel. 

"Yes ma'am" lzadora says placing her hand on the wall. 

Wait. Alder says standing up. 

"Ma'am?"

Open a one-way Channel first. I went to spy on them. Alder said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Undersood ma'am" 

Izadora sang a few seeds in a one-way channel was open.

"Ma'am is that-" Izadora started.

Scylla Ramshorn covered in blood? Yes. Alder said surprised. 

Anacostia was numb. Seeing Scylla like this did something to her. She didn't know what, but she could feel it inside of her. 

Scylla was laying on the kitchen table. She looked as if she got the shit beat out of her. Willa was tending to her wounds.

Jay was standing in the door way holding his ribs. 

"Mom" Jay breathed out in pain. 

Why are you out of bed? Is your brother and sister getting worse. 

"No, they're the same."

Then why are you out of bed? 

"It's our fault." Jay said holding himself up by the door frame.

Come sit down. Willa says pointing to a chair. 

Jay takes a step forward and almost falls, but Willa catches him and helps him to the chair. 

Now what's your fault? 

"We were distracted."

What! Why! 

"Me, Haylee and Tyler kept asking Scylla questions about our sister."

Me and Scylla told y'all what you needed to know. 

"All you told was that our sister is Raelle Collar. A Healer. best in her class. So yes we kept asking Scylla questions about our sister and we didn't see the bombs." Haylee said from the doorway. 

Willa just looked at her. 

Sit! Willa said pointing to another chair. 

Are you sure there was more than one bomb? 

"Yes. There was-" Haylee started

"4 bombs." Scylla cut in. 

Scylla don't move. You're injuries are really bad. Willa said rushing to Scyllas side. 

"Pain."

You're in pain? Where? 

"Everywhere." Scylla breathes out in pain

Can you move your feet? 

"No. I- I- can't feel my legs." Scylla says shedding a tear. 

Willa looked at Haylee and Jay. 

I need y'all to help me flip her. I need to look at her back. 

Jay and Haylee went to the other side of Scylla and got ready. 

Scylla this is going to hurt. 

"I know. I deserve the pain."

I'm sorry.

Willa counted to 3 and flipped Scylla over. Scylla screamed in agonizing pain.

Everyone in the war room including Alder flinched at the sound of Scylla streams. 

I've never heard screams like that. Alder said 

Izadora looked at Anacostia to find her fighting back tears. 

Willa just stared at Scyllas back. 

"So.... how bad is it." 

A little bruised.

"Don't lie to me." 

Bad. You will need multiple sessions with healers. 

"What healers? The Camaria just took out over half our healers." Scylla says in pain. 

I'll figure something out. 

"My unit. How bad?" 

Bad. Haylee has a small head wound. Three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. Tyler has a bad head wound, a broken leg, a broken arm, three broke ribs and he's in a coma. Jay has a broken arm, two broken ribs, a small head wound and he can barely walk. Savannah has broken arm, leg and wrist. 2 broke ribs and a head wound. Markus has a broken arm, hand and foot. He has three fractured and two broken ribs and he's also in a coma. You have two broken ribs a dislocated shoulder and can't feel the lower half of your body. 

"You saved us" Haylee says

Haylee, Jay. Go check on the others. 

"Okay." Jay and Haylee said at the same time. 

Scylla. You David your unit. You took out 27 Camaria soldier's by yourself. You got the shit beat out of you but you saved them. 

"Any word from Alder?" 

She's actually been spying on us for some time now. Willa says turning to face The Glassdoor.

Show Yourself. Willa says in a stern voice. 

Izadora sang another seed and a 2-way channel was opened. 

Scylla tries to get up. 

"Don't get up on my behalf."

"I'm required to stand. I'm second-in-command of the Spree." Scylla says in pain.

Scylla you stay on that table. That's an order. 

"Fine"

Alder do you have an answer for me? 

"I accept your offer but I have a few conditions."

Okay. Let's hear'em. 

"I'm having barracks built for 500 Spree agents. Your barracks will be the same as ours but in the woods near War College. You will have access to everything we do. You will teach us how to blend in. You will teach us your ways. We will work together as a team. We will also watch one of your missions. We need to know how you operate."

Sounds good. Scylla what do you think? 

Scylla didn't answer 

Scylla? Willa said turning around. 

Scylla was unconscious.

Scylla! Willa yelled rushing to Scylla side. 

Haylee! 

Haylee came running down the stairs. 

"What's wrong?" Haylee says in a panic.

Scyllas dying. Help me with this seed. 

"Okay" Haylee says taking Willas hands.

Seed 97z. 

Willa and Haylee sand in unison.

Scyllas skin color started to come back. 

We have 72 hours to get her to a witch hospital. 

"What happens after that?"

She dies. 

"Where are y'all? I'll send a chopper." 

Germany. We have a safe house in the woods. 

"Okay. I'll send a chopper to take y'all to a military plan to be brought back to Fort Salem." Alder says 

Scylla is my second in command and her unit is my best unit. I only want the healers that as re top of their class. 

"Understood. How many will be on the plane?"

7\. Including me. 

"Understood. I'll make the arrangements. Goodbye."

Haylee. I need you to help me get the others ready for transport. 

"Okay" Haylee says heading up the stairs

Anacostia, I want the Bellweather unit in charge of the Sprees stay. Captain Collar is the best healer we got. 

"Understood. I will inform them."

Y'all are dismissed. Anacostia, Izadora stay.

"Ma'am" Anacostia and Izadora say at the same time.

I want you all to work with the Bellwether unit during the Spree stay.

"Yes ma'am". 

Good. Izadora you are dismissed. 

"Thank you ma'am. Izadora says leaving.

Alder hands Anacostia a classified mission report. 

I'm sorry for all the pain you felt the past 17 years. Read this later at home.

"Yes ma'am"

Also congrats on getting engaged. I've suspected you were seeing someone, but Izadora of all people and y'all have been together for 12 years. I don't approve. We find a mate for 5 years and have kids. You and Izadora have not only broke 1 rule but 2. 

"I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. 

Fine. I will allow your disgusting human marriage if you follow the rule of having kids. That's the only way I will give you my blessing. 

"Understood ma'am."

Good. Now get out of my sight, you disgust me. 

"Thank you ma'am" Anacostia says leaving. 

Anacostia made her way out of the building to find Izadora waiting for her in the truck. 

Alder knows about us and she's not happy. 

"What did she say. "

She said that if we want her blessing to have a human marriage then we have to have kids. 

"Okay. So we need a bigger house."

Yeah. Like a super big house. I want a lot of kids. 

"How many more we talking because we already got 4. 

I'm thinking 6 more. I wanna have 2 of them and then adopt 2 witches and 2 humans.

"2 humans?"

Yes. Witches that lose their parents have the military. The military takes them in but humans don't have that. 

"Okay. We will adopt 4 humans instead of 2 then. So 12 kids total."

Okay. Raelle, Abigail and Tally will be happy about designing their new rooms. 

"You should get started on the house plans. We can have it built why we are away on the mission for the Spree."

Okay. Can we get pizza for dinner.

"Of course babe."

Izadora pulled up to the pizzas place. 

I'll get it. Anacostia says getting out. 

Anacostia was gone for a long time. Izadora was about to get out when Anacostia emerged from the pizza place with 4 large pizzas. 

I got extra because I dont know how Raelle is gonna react about Scylla. 

"Smart."

Let's go home. 

Izadora puts the truck in park and grabs the food. She puts it down on the table. 

Dinner! 

"Finally!" Raelle yells running down the stairs. 

Abigail and Tally follow soon after.

Grab some food we need to talk. Izadora says. 

We have a mission. 

"Where?" Tally says

Not where. Who. Anacostia says 

Second in command of the Spree and her unit were injured. Raelle your mom has asked for Healers that are top of their class. 

"Why would she ask for Healer's that are top of their class?"

Scylla.

"Scyl- what does she have to do with this." 

Scylla is second in command. Scylla and her Unit were the ones injured.

"Wha-" Raelle breathed out. 

"How bad?" Abigail asked

Bad. Raelle there is something else. 

"O- ok" 

You have 2 brothers and a sister. Willa adopted them. Their names are Haylee, Tyler and Jay. They are part of Scyllas unit. 

"Are they okay?"

No. The Camaria set off 4 bombs. Scylla and her unit are lucky to be alive. Izadora says.

I'm gonna read y'all the mission report. Anacostia says opening the folder.

Friday, November 3rd 0500.

The Camaria attacked 4 of our safe houses in Germany. 46 dead. 20 wounded. Scylla and her unit went to investigate the scene and retrieve the dead. It was a trap. Soon after entering one of the safe houses the camaria attacked, 4 bombs went off with Scylla in her unit still inside. Scylla, unit leader used a seed to see to protect her unit as best she could from the blast. Scylla and her Unit were knocked out by the blast. Scylla was the first to wake. While checking on her unit, multiple camaria soldiers attacked. Scylla Ramshorn second in command of the Spree took out 27 Camaria soldiers by herself to ensure the members of her unit Markus, Savannah, Haylee, Tyler and Jay kept their lives. Scylla Ramshorn is a hero. 

Injurie Report

Haylee 

Small head wound. 3 fractured ribs. Dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. 

Savannah

Broken arm, leg, and wrist. 2 broke ribs and a head wound..

Tyler

Bad head wound. A broken arm and leg. 3 broke ribs and he's in a coma. 

Jay

Small head wound. Broken arm. 2 broke ribs and he can barely walk. 

Markus

Broken arm, leg, and foot. 3 fractured and 2 broke ribs. He's in a coma. 

Scylla

4 broke ribs. Dislocated shoulder. Broken wrist. Black eye. Broken nose. Busted lip. Broken fingers. Head wounds. Can't move her feet. Covered in cuts and more bruises. Internal bleeding. 

End of Report 

Scyllas dying. Anacostia says with tears in her eyes. 

"What! I- I have to heal her." Raelle yells standing up. 

They're on a plane back to For- 

Anacostia was interrupted by a messenger bird. 

It's from Alder. Anacostia said reading it out loud. 

Anacostia, Willa thinks that the attack was meant to kill Scylla and her unit. It's not safe at Fort Salem for them right now. I'm sending them to the session. I'm locking down the town and putting all its people in the high school. Y'all will also be in the high school with the townspeople. Make sure everyone is on their best behavior. No military uniforms. Military civilian clothes only. Y'all might be there a while. Y'all leave at 0500. Get back to base and pick the other units that will be going with you. I'm having multiple helicopter being loaded with supplies right now. 

\- General Alder

"Oh god." Raelle says terrified. 

What? Anacostia asks

"My pops. I gotta tell him about my mom."

I know. I'm sorry. Izadora says. 

Y'all should go pack. We leave for base in an hour. 

"Okay." Abigail, Tally and Raelle say at the same time.

Pack extra blankets! Anacostia yells.


	9. Chapter 9

Anacostia sat on the bed reading the mission report Alder gave her. 

"Babe? What is it?" Izadora asks getting out of the shower. 

Anacostia looks up to find a naked Izadora. 

Nothing. Anacostia says walking over to Izadora. 

She shoves her against the wall. 

"What are you doing?" 

Im trying to make a baby. Anacostia whispers in her ear.

"Get on with it then. We don't have long."

Yes ma'am. 

Anacostia makes her way down Izadora body, placing kisses as she goes. She spreads her legs and begins sucking and licking. She picks up the paste as she sings a seed inside her head. Izadoras breathe hitched as she began to cum. 

"Oh my god." Izadora breathed out. 

Anacostia stood wrapping her arms around Izadora and grabbing her ass. They kissed for a few minutes and then pulled away. 

Do you wanna see. Anacostia asked placing a kiss to her neck. 

"Yes"

Anacostia walked her over to the mirror. 

"Wow I'm huge."

You're not huge. You're beautiful and pregnant. 12 weeks to be exact. 

"I forgot how quick witch pregnancies go by." 

Yeah, but pregnant sex is amazing. 

"Is it now"

I mean that's what I've heard. 

"I'm gonna get dressed. Will you go get Raelle for me. I want her as my healer for this pregnancy." 

Yes.

Anacostia made her way down to Raelles room. 

Come with me? 

Raelle gets up and follows her. 

"Why are we-" Raelle stops speaking when she sees Izadoras belly. 

Raelle I want you to be my healer for this pregnancy. 

"I- okay" 

Can you check on the baby for me. 

"Yes." Raelle says placing her hands on Izadoras stomach

Raelle sang a seed and a huge smile appeared on her face. 

"She is fine."

Yes! We're having a girl. Anacostia yells. 

Raelle we plan on having 8 more kids. We are having a knew house built. This is you're home. You can.stay for as long as you want. 

"Thanks"

I think we should get going. I'll finish the house plans in the truck. Anacostia says. 

Okay. Izadora says going to grab her bag.

I got that. Anacostia says picking it up.

They head down stairs to find Abigail and Tally waiting for them. 

"Holy Shit!" Abigail yells. 

Calm down. We plan on adopting 7 more kids. We already have 4 kids and now I'm pregnant with a baby girl. 

"Wait you have 4 kids already?" Abigail asks confused.

Yes. You, Raelle, Tally and Scylla. If she'll have us. Anacostia says

Momma. Tally says in a baby voice. 

Raelle and Abigail giggle. 

Don't push it. Anacostia says crossing her arms. 

"Okay" Tally says in a sad voice. 

We plan on adopting 2 witches and 4 humans. 

"I-" Raelle starts. 

Humans don't have the military to take care of them and raise them. 

We should get going. Izadora says. 

They grabbed their bags and headed out to the truck. They were 20 minutes into the ride when Anacostia finished the plans for the new house. 

I'm done with the house plans. Anacostia says 

"Okay let's hear'em" Izadora says. 

Our house will consist of 6 floor. The first floor will consist of the kitchen, dining room, training room, study and laundry room. The second floor and third floor will consist of six bedrooms each. Each with a private bath. The fourth floor will consist of the master bedroom, my office and I movie room. The fifth floor will consist of a med bay with a helicopter pad and the basement will be Izadoras lab. 

"How do you have the money for all that?". Raelle asks. 

The family business. 

"What's that." Abigail asks 

Have you heard of tears of gear? 

"Isn't that the company that sells clothes, gear, Salva and other things to the military?" Tally asks 

Yes. I own it. 

"Damn you super rich." Raelle says. 

That I am. 

"Do we get to design our rooms however we want?" Tally asks. 

Yes. 

Babe you need to add another floor. Izadora says taking Anacostia hands. 

Why? 

We need guest rooms. For if Raelles or Tallys family comes for a visit. 

Good point. Anacostia says getting a new piece of paper. 

They arrive at Fort Salem. They go into a meeting room and unit folder are already waiting for them. 

I want Scyllas old unit. Raylla says 

"I-" Anacostia started 

Hazel is one of the best healers I know. 

"Fine. 

Okay. 

" I will be bringing 1 Necro with us."

Who? 

"Alex Milton."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Anacostia says.

"Why not?" Izadora asks. 

I'm dating her.

"Oh my god! Abigail yells"

"I'm sorry but she needs the field hours to finish the year." 

Okay. 

Someone knocked on the door. 

"Enter!" Anacostia yells. 

An old woman walked in. 

"Ma'am I have a letter for Captain Collar."

Thank you. Raelle says taking the letter. 

"I'm gonna go wake everyone. Abigail and Tally come with me." Izadora says. 

It's a letter from my dad. 

"I'm here for you." Anacostia says placing her hand on Raelles shoulders. 

Thanks

Raelle opens the letter and begins to reading it. 

Rae, 

Thanks for telling me about China. I wish I could be there for you myself. As for this Scylla, I don't approve. She's killed people. She's a terrorist. The Spree killed your mom. I don't know how you could love someone who kills humans, who killed your mother. If your mom was here, she would be a ashamed of you. I know I am. You and this Scylla chick can't be together. I won't allow it. 

With all my love, 

Pops

Raelle is sobbing. 

"Rae?" Anacostia says concerned.

Raelle just hands Anacostia the letter. 

Anacostia reads the letter.

"I'm sorry." Anacostia says hugging Raelle. 

We should get going. Raelle says taking the letter back 

"Okay." 

They meet up with the others. 

Let check our gear! Anacostia yells. 

Hazel Jazmyne and Alex did one last check of their gear. 

"Ma'am we have everything!" Hazel yells. 

The Bellweather unit is in charge of this mission. You take orders from them and only them. 

"Understood!" Hazel and Jazmyne yell at the same time. 

They were about 2 hours into the flight. 

Alder made an Alliance with the Spree. Second in command of the Spree and her unit were badly injured. Raelle says handing Alex a mission report. 

Raelle stopped in front of Hazel and Jazmyne.

I'm sorry, I should of told y'all 4 months ago. Raelle says handing them the report

"Told us what?"

Scylla Ramshorn is alive. 

"She's alive?"

Yes. Scylla is second in command of the Spree. 

"You know she was alive this whole time and didn't tell us!" Jazmyne yells getting in Raelles face.

"Jazmyne! That's enough!" Hazel yells.

"But-" Jazmyne tries.

"That's an order!" Hazel yells standing up

"Yes ma'am" Jazmyne says sitting down

Izadora sings a seed and Alder is revealed. 

"Alder is about to inform the Cession." Izadora says 

"To the people of Chippewa Cession. I know y'all are scared. Your town is on lockdown. I made an Alliance with the Spree. Second in command of the Spree and her unit were badly wounded. The Cession is the safest place for the Spree right now. You Already know the leader of the Spree, Willa Collar. She means you no harm. Goodbye." 

My dad know the truth now. Raelle says sitting down.

"Im sorry. I didn't know she was going to do that." Anacostia says. 

I don't feel good. I'm gonna go lay down. Raelle says getting up. 

"Okay." Anacostia says. 

Raelle awoke to a hand on her head. 

Anacostia what are you doing?

"It's freezing outside and yet you're sweating." 

I'm fine. Raelle says standing up. 

"Take these and drink this. It's for the fever."

Thanks. Raelle says taking the pills. 

"3 minutes!" The pilot yells.

"Copy!" Izadora yells back 

They land 20 minutes outside of the Cession. It took them about 40 to get the supplies on to the truck. Anacostia took the driver seat and Izadora took the passenger seat. Raelle, Tally, Abigail, Hazel, Alex and Jazmyne climbed in the back with the supplies.

You remember that report I was reading earlier.

" Yeah." Izadora responded looking at Anacostia.

My parents are alive. 

"Wha-"

They've been undercover in the Spree for the last 17 years. 

"Are they team Spree or Military?" 

I don't know. If they want to know me, then they will have to work for it. 

"I know. I'm here for you." 

I know babe, I love you. 

"I love you too"

Raelle told her dad about Scylla. 

"And"

He sent her this. Anacostia says handing Izadora the letter.

"Does Raelle know you have this?"

No. I took it when she was asleep. 

"At least she got a few minutes of sleep." 

Yeah. I think it's because of Hazel. 

"Hazel? What does she have to do with this."

Raelle, Hazel and Scylla were a trouple. 

"They broke the rule of not sleeping with your unit sisters."

I know. Now would you please read the letter. 

Izadora opened the letter and read it. 

"Now her father knows the truth about willa and scylla. This isn't good." 

I know. She didn't take the letter so well. She was sobbing before we left. 

"Let hope her dad changes his mind."

Yeah. Anacostia says coming to a stop. 

Anacostia and Izadora get of the truch and open up the back. 

We're here. 

They all grab their bags and head inside. 

Raelle locked eyes with her dad immediately and the look was pure shock. Not only was her dad looking at her but the towns people and her old friends were also staring at her. She could hear her old friends whispering. 

"Oh my god. Raelles here. Her mom chose the Spree over her. Her mom is alive and the leader of the Spree. She felt all that pain for nothing. I feel sorry for her." 

Anacostia and Izadora walked to the front of the gym. Raelle, Tally, and Abigail followed. 

Attention Ladies! Anacostia yells standing at attention herself.

All the soldiers stand at attention. Even Tally, Abigail and Raelle. 

I am drill sergeant Anacostia Quartermaine. This is General Izadora and the Bellweather unit. Captian Craven, Captian Bellweather and Captian Collar are in charge. You take order from them and only them. Am I understood? 

"Yes ma'am" The 15 soldiers yell at the same time. 

"Raelle." Abigail whispers.

Raelle steps forward. 

The Spree will be here in 12 hours. That being said, there is a truck full of medical supplies outside that needs to be unloaded.

Understood ma'am. The soldiers all yell in unison. 

Y'all have your orders. Abigail says stepping forward. 

You're dismissed. Tally says also stepping forward. 

The soldier head outside and starts carrying supplies. 

Raelle went to help carry in supplies instead of laying down like she was supposed to. 

Anacostia locked eyes with Raelle while she was carrying in a box of supplies. 

Shit. Raelle says sitting the box down. 

"I thought I ordered you to rest, not carry supplies in." Anacostia says crossing her arms. 

I need something to do, something to get my mind off Scylla. 

"Fine come with me." 

Okay. Raelle says following.

Raelle and Anacostia walked over to Izadora. 

Raelle I was wondering if there are any kids in the Cession that need to be adopted. Izadora asked. 

"I would ask Mrs. Wonderwall. She would know." 

Which one is she? Anacostia asked.

"I'll take y'all to her."

Raelle leads the way to Mrs. Wonderwall who happens to be sitting next to her father. 

"Shit." Raelle mutters under her breath. 

Mrs. Wonderwall? Anacostia asks.

"Yes?" Mrs.wonderwall says standing up. 

I am Anacostia Quartermaine and this is my fiance Izadora. 

"Nice to meet y'all."

We were wondering if there were any kids in the session that need to be adopted. 

"There are six kids that need to be adopted. 3 boys 3 girls. All teenagers ranging from 14 to 17 years of age"

We would like to adopt all 6. Izadora says out of nowhere. 

"Okay. The paperwork is in my office." Mrs.wonderwall says shocked.

Okay. Anacostia says looking around. 

"Jazmyne!" Raelle yells 

Jazmyne comes running over. 

"Ma'am" Jazmyne says standing at attention. 

"This is Mrs. Wonderwall, she need to get some paperwork for Anacostia and Izadora. I need you to escort her to her office and back."

"Yes ma'am" Jazmyne says leaving with Mrs. Wonderwall.

Izadora and Anacostia went to find the other. 

Dad can we talk for a sec. 

"Did you know about your mom?" 

Yes. 

"I need time to process this."

Okay. Raelle says walking away. 

About an hour had passed and mrs. Wonderwall and Jazmyne finally returned.

Thanks. Anacostia says taking the paperwork. 

"You're welcome. Just bring it to me when you are finished."

Will do. Izadora says. 

It took in Anacostia and Izadora about 2 hours to finish the paperwork.

I'll go give this to Mrs Wonderwall. Anacostia says standing. 

I'll go check on Raelle. Izadora says leaving. 

Izadora found the girls organizing the Med supplies.

Do y'all need help? 

"No" Abigail says 

Okay. so we just finished the paperwork for the adoptions. 

"I can't wait to have more brothers and sisters. I've always wanted siblings." Tally says

"Okay Tals." Abigail says

"You know Kate and Delaney. 2 of the girls you are adopting." Raelle says 

Yes. 

"Kate and Delaney used to be my friends. Delaney is also the first girl I slept with and my first love."

Thanks for letting me know. 

"Sure. I haven't talked to her since I left the military. Whatever happened between us is long." 

Okay. You're supposed to be in bed. You're sick. 

"I-"

Get in bed before Anacostia finds you again. 

"Okay." Raelle says getting up and going to get in bed.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. 

She awoke to a hand on her head again. 

Hazel? What's wrong? Raelle says in a sleepy voice. 

"You have a fever."

I know. 

"Can I lay with you?" 

Yeah. Come on.

It didnt take them long to a asleep. 

About 4 hours later they were woken up again but this time it was by Abigail. 

Get up. They're here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking 3 weeks off and then I will be back with chapter 11.

The helicopters come in 5 minutes apart. The first one to land was Haylee, Jay's and Savannahs. Their injuries weren't that bad so they didn't need to be on stretchers. 

Anacostia walked them into the tent where Raelle and Hazel were waiting for them. Raelle took Haylee and Jay. Hazel took Savannah. 

"Who are you?" Haylee asked. 

Shut up! I need to heal you. Raelle says placing her hands on Haylee and healing her as if it's nothing. She did the same to Jay. 

"How did you not take our injuries?" Jay asked. 

It doesn't matter. Get some rest. You will be a to walk again soon. 

"Thanks" 

You're welcome. Raelle says walking over to Hazel. 

You need help? 

"I've taken a few of her injuries but I need to wait a few hours before I can take the rest."

Oh I got it. Raelle says placing her hands on savannah. 

She finished healing Savannah just as Markus and Tyler came in. Raelle walked over to them and healed them as if it was nothing as well. 

"How did you do that? You didn't link with them." 

It's doesn't matter. Raelle says kissing Hazel and healing her at the same time. 

"Raelle!" Tally yells 

What. Raelle says turning around. 

"Scylla"

Raelle and Hazel rush to Scylla. Raelle puts her hands on Scylla and begins chanting. Willa pulls them away. 

"Stop! You can't heal her. You're die."

You don't know what I can do. 

Raelle puts her hands back on Scylla and begins chanting again. 

Willa yanks them away again. 

Don't! 

"What's the problem here?" Anacostia asks. 

She won't let me heal Scylla. 

"Raelle heal Scylla." Anacostia says

"No! She'll die!" Willa yells trying to pull her hands away but Anacostia steps in her way.

"Raelle" Anacostia says again. 

Raelle placed her hands on Scylla and healed her. 

"How did you- did you link with her?" Willa asked shocked 

No. 

"Are you okay? You need to see a healer right away. You took on her wounds. You need to rest." Willa said in a panic.

I'm fine. I don't need a Healer. I didn't take on any of her wounds.

"I don't understand. What did you do? Why don't you have any injuries." 

You don't have the right to know why I didn't take any of her wounds. 

"Yes I do! I'm your mother."

Do you don't! You left me. I needed you and you weren't there. You weren't there for my first kiss when I told Papa I like girls. You miss my first heartbreak. I needed you and you weren't there. Now you think we can just go back to the way things used to be between us. 

Raelle is sobbing at this point. 

"Raelle I-" 

Don't! Anacostia I need some air. 

"Okay. Take as long as you need. Hazel go with her." 

Raelle, Anacostia and Hazel leave the tent. 

Mom. Haylee says. 

"Yes."

She healed all of us. Haylee said 

"What?" 

She didn't link with us mom." Jay says. 

"Okay. Gets some rest."

Raelle and Hazel had been walking in the woods for about an hour when Raelle pushed Hazel against a tree. 

"What are you-"

Raelle kissed Hazel. 

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked pushing her away. 

Please. I need this. 

"What about Alex?" Hazel asks undoing her pants. 

She hasn't been taking care of my needs. 

Hazel flips Raelle around and pins her against the tree. 

She places a kiss below her ear. 

"How long has it been since you've had a orgasm?" Hazel whispers in her ear. 

Raelle could feel her hot breath on her neck and it made her squirm. She tries to push off the tree but Hazel place is her knee firmly against Raelles clit making her moan.

"That long huh?" 

Raelle didn't answer 

"How long?" Hazel asked again putting more pressure on Raelles clit. 

3 months. Raelle breathed out. 

"You should've come to me sooner"

I know.

Hazel undid Raelles belt and slipped her hand in and began teasing Raelles clit. 

Ah!

"You're so wet. I love it." 

Raelle let out a frustrated moan. 

"Tell me what you want" Hazel asks sticking a finger in Raelles cunt. 

I want you to fuck me. 

Raelle was so desperate for release that she began riding Hazels finger. It didn't take long before Raelle was gasping for air and moaning uncontrollably. 

Hazel removed her finger and licked it 

Raelle let out a frustrated groan.

You don't get to cum until I say. Is that clear? 

Yes. 

Hazel sang a seed and lots of pillows and blankets appeared on the ground. She sang another seed and a warm light appeared over them.

"Thats for later." Hazel says kissing Raelles neck. 

Hazel takes Raelles belt out of her pants and steps back. 

"Take you're clothes off." Hazel says whipping the belt against another tree. 

The sound of the belt hitting the tree made Raelle more wet. 

Raelle took her clothes off quickly. 

Hazel just stared at Raelle for a few seconds. 

"What happened." Hazel asks walking up to Raelle. 

"Its nothing."

"Raelle its not nothing. You're coved in scars and burns. Please tell me what happened."

Later. I just want to be with you right now. Raelle says pulling Hazel into a deep kiss. 

"Do they hurt?" Hazel asks in between kisses. 

Not really. 

"Are you sure? I can go easy on you." Hazel says placing a kiss to Raelles shoulder.

No. I want to be punished and then fucked sweet. 

Hazel shoved Raelle against the tree with out warning. 

"Turn around and wrap your arms around the tree." 

Raelle did as she was told. Hazel sang a seed to restrain Raelles hands. Hazel took the belt, folded it over her hand and hit Raelles ass with it. Raelle lunged forward against the tree. 

Ow! 

"Shut up slut." Hazel yells pulling Raelles hair.

She brought the belt again, this time harder.

Raelle whimpers in pain.

Hazel brought the belt down again and again. Each time harder. 

"You are such a good girl. Aren't you?" Hazel whispers in Raelles ear. 

Yes daddy.

Hazel brings the belt down again, this time it's a quick sharp blow. 

Raelle let out a half moan half whimper. 

"I bet you're dying to touch yourself." Hazel says digging her finger nails into Raelles back and dragging them down over her ass. 

Raelle hisses in pain and in pleasure. 

Please. I need the release. 

Hazel slams her hips into Raelles ass hard. 

Raelle lets out a loud moan. 

Is that a- Raelle was cut off by Hazel slamming into her ass again.

"Yelp. It's new and way bigger than what your're used to." Hazel says reaching under Raelle and squeezing her boobs. 

I wanna feel you inside of me, deep. I want you to fill me up.

"If that's what you really what you want"

Yes. Please. I'll do anything. Just please. 

Hazel unzips her pants and pulls them down. She adjusts the strap and positions it at Raelles entrance. Hazel placed her hands on Raelles thighs and applied just enough pressure to push the tip in. 

Raelle screams in pain. 

It's too big. Raelle cries in pain. 

"Shut up and take it, you fucking slut." Hazel growls grabbing Raelles hair and yanking her head back. 

She continued to push the strap in inch by inch until she bottomed out. 

Raelle whines in pain. Hazel places a kiss to her shoulder. 

"I'm gonna fuck you now." Hazel says pulling all the way out. 

Hazel begins thrusting in and out. Due to the size of the strap it didn't take long for Raelles breathe to hitch. 

Close. Don't. You. Dare. Stop. Raelle breathed out moaning in between each word. 

Hazel began thrusting harder and quicker. Raelle was screaming. 

Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuuuuuuck! 

Raelles body began to shake and her head tilted back. She was gasping for air as Hazel helped her ride out her orgasm with slow, shallow thrusts. She pulled out once Raelles breathing returned to normal. 

She sang a seed to unbind Raelles hands. She flipped her around and shoved her up against the tree and began kissing her. Raelle wrapped her arms around Hazels neck. Hazel puts the tip of the strap back at Raelles entrance. 

"I'm not gonna go easy this time. Its gonna be quick and hard."

Okay. Raelle says wrapping a leg around Hazels back.

Raelles gasps as she begins thrusting. 

"Quite. Don't make a sound or I'll get the belt again. Bite my neck so you don't make a sound. Can you do that for me?"

Yes. Raelle breathes out. 

I want you to bite me hard. I want you to mark me, to draw blood. 

Raelle didn't answer, instead she bite down on Hazels neck. 

Harder. Raelle mumbled against Hazels neck. 

Raelle could feel Hazel smirk against her neck when she began thrusting so fast and hard, that she was bouncing up and down so quick. She was already biting down hard but all she could do was bit down even harder as she began clenching around the strap. 

"Cum for daddy." Hazel whispers in Raelles ear. 

Hearing those 3 word were enough to send Raelle over the edge. She bite down even harder, drawing blood this time. 

Hazel moaned in pleasure as Raelle bit her. 

Hazel gently pulled out. She spent many minutes placing kisses and sucking on Raelles neck. 

Raelle slapped Hazels ass repeatedly until it was bright red. With each slap, Hazel moaned. 

Hazel took a step back and looked down at the strap. 

"Get on you're knees and clean up the mess you've made." 

Raelle dropped to her knees immediately and began licking up and down the strap. Raelle cleaned up the mess she made and looked up at Hazel as if she was expecting a gold star. Hazel just looked at her and laughed. She grabbed Raelle by the hair and dragged her to the blankets and pillows. She laid down on her back and pointed to the strap. 

"Suck." Hazel growled. 

Raelle settled herself in between her legs and took the tip in her mouth. She started by swallowing the first 3 inches. She began coming up off the dildo, when she felt a firm hand land on her head. 

"Did I say you could stop? You don't stop until I tell you to, got it?" 

Raelle couldn't do anything other than obey. 

Hazel started pushing Raelles head back down the dildo until she was at the hilt. Raelle was gagging uncontrollably around the 8 inches of pure torture.

"What's wrong? Can't take my cock?" Hazel said in a cocky tone whilst pushing Raelle off of the strap. 

Raelle was gasping for air. 

It's. To. Big. Raelle said gasping for air in between each word. 

Hazel flipped them around so that she was on top of Raelle. 

Raelle whimpers in pain as her ass hit the ground. 

Hazel back hands Raelle busting her lip open. 

"Shut up slut! Hazel yells putting her hand around Raelles throat and squeezing. 

Raelles struggling to breathe as Hazels grip on her throat gets tighter. Hazel with her free hand spreads Raelles legs and slams the strap into her cunt, thrusting as hard as she could. She could tell Raelle was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, so see released her grip on Raelles throat and keep thrusting in and out. Seeing that Raelle was about to cum, she sang a seed to make her teeth sharp. 

Yes. Yes. I'm gonna c- 

Raelle began to shake uncontrollably. She screamed as Hazel bit into her neck drawing blood. Hazel didn't stop thrusting until Raelle came a second time. 

Hazel pulled herself off Raelle and laid to her side. 

"That was-" 

Amazing. 

Yeah. 

Hazel removed the strap. 

Raelle some how found the strength to climb between Hazel legs. She put one leg up over her shoulder. She licked her lips at how wet Hazel was. She wasted no time. She began with hard, deep and quick strokes of her tongue against Hazels clit. Hazels back arched and she began gasping for air. 

"Close" she moaned 

Raelle slid 2 fingers into her cunt and she went over the edge. 

"Raelle. Rae. Yes." Hazel moaned as her body began to shake. 

Raelle helped her ride out her orgasm as best she could. She slumped down next to her. She pulled the blankets up over them. 

They laid there for about 2 more hours kissing and leaving marks on each others necks. 

The suns coming up.

"Yeah. We should get back." 

Raelle and Hazel got up and started to look for her clothes. 

"Rae."

Yeah. 

"You have scratch mark all over your back from me and the tree."

I also have a bit mark on my neck, but I'm not complaining. 

"Also, you're neck is already starting to bruise from me choking you."

Good. I'll want people to know I'm yours. Raelles says kissing Hazel. 

They walk in the gym to find Anacostia waiting for them. 

Glad to know y'all are still alive. Anacostia said in a stern voice. 

"Sorry. We were getting charged up." Raelle says. 

Okay, next time send word. 

"Will do."

Breakfast in 10. Anacostia said walking off. 

Come on we need to put bandages on our bites. Hazel says pulling Raelle towards the med tent. 

They enter the med tent to find Willa a sleep in a chair.

Hazel went over and grabbed to big bandages. 

Rae take your shirt off. 

Willas eyes snapped open at Raelles name. She shut her eyes and pretended to still be asleep while listening. 

"You bit me good, daddy." Raelle says in a teasing voice. 

Stop. Your mom. 

"What? You don't want her to that you spanked me, fucked me against a tree with a strap, hit me, made me scream your name, bit me hard enough to draw blood or how you choked me until I almost passed out."

You're mom is the leader of the Spree. She scares me. Hazel says putting the bandage on Raelles neck. 

Raelle puts her shirt back on. 

"Shirt off daddy." Raelle says opening the bandage.

How did you get the burns and scars? Hazel asks taking her shirt off. 

"It doesn't matter." 

Yes it does. You're entire body is coved in scars and burns. Did it happen in China? 

"No. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." 

Okay. Hazel says putting her shirt back on. 

We should get to breakfast before Anacostia makes up run. 

Raelle laughed and left the tent. Hazel followed. 

Willa was shocked at what she just heard.  
Raelle likes to be choked, hit and spanked during sex. Willa thought to herself. 

Breakfast was quick and quiet. 

I'm gonna go check on Scylla. Hazel said standing

"Okay. I'm gonna go break up with Alex." 

Raelle got up and went to find Alex. 

Hey can we talk?

"Sure. What's up" Alex asked

We need to break up. 

"What. Why?"

I cheated on you. 

"What! With who" Alex asked angry.

It doesn't matter. We're done. Raelle says leaving. 

Raelle made her way into the med tent to find Scylla awake.

Scylla. Raelle said with a smile. 

Scylla just stared at Raelle for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Scylla asked confused


End file.
